Milkshake
by Miniclio
Summary: The summer bring Sarah some difficulties, but she have a solution. She just hope she won't regret it.


**I still own nothing, but I loved that movie when I was a child, so here have a little piece of what could happen after.**

 **This is a one shot, there won't be a second chapter.**

* * *

 **Sharing a milkshake**

Since her victory against the Goblin King, Sarah had return to a normal life. She didn't complain anymore to babysit her baby brother Toby though. The school year had continue, and she she act like nothing ever happened.

With the resumption of school, her father and Karen couldn't ask her to play babysitter too often. Not if they want her to keep good grades, and there was no way she wasn't passing her year. But they were happy nonetheless that she was more accepting of her brother, they had asked her to keep him to help her create a bond after all. Their nights out had been a kind of set up for their children to meet, and bond properly, that book about teenagers had been useful.

They never knew how or why the rebellious, and daydreaming teenage girl had changed her behaviour so fast. Her sudden change, even if in good way, had still worried them, and to be sure they had searched her room, while she was at school, just to make sure she wasn't under the influence of anything. of course they didn't find anything, not even her diary, but on the other hand, would have they believe her story of careless wish, Goblin King, and other fantastic creatures within a never ending labyrinth?

That why life continued on without anything out of the ordinary at one little detail, if Sarah was headstrong before her adventure in the Labyrinth, she still was after. her meeting with Hoggle the dwarf, The gentle rock whisperer Ludo, and Sir Didymus the knight had taught her patience and strength, and that some people were plain idiots.

She now realise how important her family is, and above all she learned to be careful with her words.

She was meeting her friends regularly with the help of her mirror, they were her best friends, and her confort when things were difficult for her. She was meeting up with all of them, except for one. He was the main reason of her adventure and he taught her more than anyone during that night, he was also the source of a lot of her frustrations theses days. She never speak his name out loud, and she avoid thinking about his name altogether, in case it could give him a modicum of power. She may have won, but she wasn't a fool, and she had made her researches after coming back from the underworld and her trip through the land of the Labyrinth and the castle beyond the goblin city.

HE wasn't a goblin, even if he was their king, and she learned through books (how the irony!) just how much his kind donc like to lose. He never lied to her, and only play by the rules, but which ones was his choice, and if her books were right her victory wasn't going to last, and she wouldn't have a repeat of her victory, and she dreaded their second encounter. Yet at the same time it was flattering to know he had been honest in his pursuit, even if it was creepy (she was fifteen for heaven sake! And him… she was better not knowing just how old he really was)

For the first time in her life, Sarah felt pretty in a more mature way, and strong, not like with the boys of her school who were just seeing her budding curves, and they have less conversation than Ludo! HIM on the other hand... HE was a predator, the way he looked at her was completely different, and like every teenage girl she like what was dangerous. Getting involved with HIM was like playing with fire, but she wouldn't have mind getting singe a little…

With the arrival of summer, and the holidays , several boys from her class had asked her to pass more time with them, to get to "know them better ya know?". Sarah found theses approaches pathetic, with no imagination or charm, a true misery. When she was going out with her friends to drink a coffee, or when she was with Toby and Merlin at the park, there was always one of them coming at her to flirt, sometime with disgusting crass words. They were sniffing at her like sharks, and following her like vultures, getting on her nerves more, and more each day, to the point where she did something drastic.

Her me message has been sent, there was no coming back now.

A few days later, she was in one of the alcove of her favorite coffee shop, waiting anxiously for both her drink, and her rendez-vous. Even with the air conditioning, her her light summer dress, she was too hot and sweating. HE was going to arrive soon, there was no way he wouldn't come, even if it was just out of curiosity. She felt the air shift, and almost jump out of her skin when she saw who had appeared in the sit in front of her. He looked as comfortable as if he were in his throne, his mismatched eyes fixed on her with a mischievous glint in them, and a small arrogant smile on his lips. The Goblin King had answered her call once more.

"What a pleasure to see you again precious." He was practically purring, leaning on the table to looked at her deep in the eyes, and maybe she made a mistake. "Far from me the idea of being suspicious, but to what do I owe the pleasure of this invitation?"

That was it, the decisive moment where she was facing him once more, and where she was playing her last card. It was all or nothing, she took a deep breath and…

"Jareth, would you like to share a milkshake with me?"


End file.
